


Undone

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [81]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11. Prime; Breakdown, Vehicons - Massages, hugs and cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

They surrounded him, petting his plating, reaching in between seams, plucking wires and finding every sensitive area they could reach. The vehicons surrounded him, enveloped him, and was a relief when they began to jack in to him, and each other, creating a great loop of charge that zinged between all of them. It coursed across their plating, arching and dancing, and they moved closer, enclosing him in their network. 

He relaxed into the mercy, closing his optics as they curled and cuddled against him, the smallest climbing onto his chassis and massaging into the joints, reaching tender protoform. He felt like he was coming undone, but he was safe with them. They would never tell. These meetings were their secret. It was something that Knock Out would scoff at, and the rest would not understand. They thought of the vehicons as drones, but they were more. So much more. They were his friends. They were family. Before his upgrades he had been like them. 

The mech above him leaned in, and finally sprawled on him, holding on tightly. His field flared warmly, and he nuzzled into Breakdown’s neck. “We miss you when you’re gone.” 

“I miss you too,” Breakdown whispered, “I wish Knock Out would understand.”


End file.
